


One Last Goodbye

by caomoyl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomoyl/pseuds/caomoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was my rock, my world, the one who kept me going. He was my best mate, my brother. The one I could have a laugh with. The one so much like me. The one who pulled all the pranks with me. The one who stood by my side no matter what crazy decisions I made. The one who has left this world forever…</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Goodbye

One last time. One more chance to say how much I love him. One more chance to say how much I’ll miss him. One last chance to see his face. One last chance to say goodbye.

He was my rock, my world, the one who kept me going. He was my best mate, my brother. The one I could have a laugh with. The one so much like me. The one who pulled all the pranks with me. The one who stood by my side no matter what crazy decisions I made. The one who has left this world forever…

Why him? What did he ever do to deserve this? He helped to bring joy through the sadness, he made a joke out of everything, he brought a smile to people’s faces. We were the life and soul of every party when we were together. Together.

He was so young. Barely twenty. Too young to be taken. But so many were taken far too young on that fateful night. Too many fighting for the good of the world. Too many risking their lives in such a dangerous battle. So many brave people losing their lives so that the rest of us could be safe.

It doesn’t matter that we won. Not as much as it should. He’s still gone. They’re all gone. The hardest part is accepting that they are never coming back. They are gone from this world forever. Gone from us. Gone on.

Every time I wake up I expect him to be there smiling back at me, ready to start the day’s madness. But he isn’t. He’s never there. His bed lay empty. Mum offered to take it out but I won’t let her. It’s a reminder of all the good times we had. I sleep in it some nights just to feel safe once again because, despite the terrible times, I always felt safe with him. I knew he was there to cover my back as I was for him. Now I feel open and exposed to danger.

I feel more alone than ever even though so many come to visit. I have all my family around. Well, nearly all of them. Only one person could bring me back up, but he is the reason I’m down.There is nothing anyone can say or do to help me. This is something I need to come to terms with myself, but I can’t. How can I go on like this without him? How can everything go back to normal when he has been by my side forever? How can I feel okay again without him here?

I haven’t been back to the shop since. We lived there for so long and shared so much there. Just thinking about it brings back the tears. Our greatest achievement. The one thing we were good at. The thing that showed people we were more than just a pair of idiots who likes to cause chaos. The thing that brought us even closer together than we already were. The thing that made people laugh. But he can’t laugh anymore. 

This church is beautiful. He would have liked it. The windows are stained with an array of colours. His coffin lies at the front, people crowding around it. I want to be on my own when I go to him. On my own to say farewell; my one last goodbye.


End file.
